Pal vs Love
by G-scence
Summary: Kiba and Naruto were Best Friend since they're kids. but, one day , they've been in love in the same place, EVEN the same girl. So, what's happen next? You don't interest? Okay.. but please.. REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all:**

**I'm a new(est) fiction writer here. So, please announce me. **

**Ok! This is my first fic. This is the chapter 1. I wish I can write many chapters for this fic.**

**Thx, thx, thx!**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship and any (unfunny) Jokes here.**

**Pairs: NaruHina, KibaHina**

**Be Enjoyable..!**

**Pal vs. Love : ****THAT IS HER!**

**Chapter 1…**

_Ting Tong.. Ting Tong.._

"Hoaahhmm..! Okay, wait a mie.. hoaahhmm!" *walking flexibly

_Krreekk!_

"Ouch, that's you Naruto?"

"Yeah! I'm boring. May I'm in?" Naruto said

"Hn. Sit on!" Kiba nodded.

So, he came in Kiba's apartment and sat on Kiba's sofa.

**-CONVERSATION-**

N: Was yesterday a tired moment?

K: Hn. I've slept on 1.45 a.m. I'd watched a good film last night. It's about Romance.

N: Wew! What film? Where from?

K: I don't know. I got from Shino.

N: Ckck.. Obvious, you're a romantic man. Ckck.. I don't believe it.

K: *looked at Naruto

Why did you come? Just want to disturb me? Hmmh..!

N: Hey, hey, hey.. Who said? I just want to visit my pal's house.

K: To finish my all foods? *slyness smile

N: Hey! Just.. A little..!

K: Hmmh! But we'll bath Akamaru before..

N: Aargghh.. Why don't we have lunch before? I haven't breakfast this morning. My bacteria have beaten. *while holding his stomach

K: Hufth! You just can eat and eat. Why don't you help me bathing Akamaru?

_Gog.. gog..!_

N: (-_-) Huu.. never! I'll lunch alone by myself!

*toke some foods, and.. EAT!

**-END of CONVERSATION-**

"Uhh, I'm hungry. Akamaru! Are you hungry?"

"_Gog.. gog.. gog!"_ Akamaru barked.

Kiba was entering his house. He was walking into his dinning room.

"Hey, Naruto! Go away from my dinning table! You've lunch, haven't you?" Kiba said, while throwing Naruto away.

"_Nyom.. nyom."._ Naruto'd bunched, and went (very) away.

"Enjoy it!" Naruto said. _Hihi..!_

-_Silent_-

"AAARRGGHHHH…! NARUTO! WHAT DID YOU DO? WHY NO ANY FOOD IN MY FRIDGE?" screamed Kiba, hysterical.

"Hehe.. I'm not deliberately. Okay, I'll go home. Thank's Kiba. BYEE..!"

"AAARGGHH! Don't eat in my house anymore!" (o)

"Uuuhh.. I'm so hungry! It's a worst luck day. Fiuh~"

Kiba wanted to buy some foods in restaurant. It was so far from his house. So, he took his Gallardo's key, and soon to went out.

Finally, he arrived in front of his favorite restaurant, KFC. He locked his car, pulled the key up, and closed his car's door. Wow! It's the biggest KFC which Kiba looked. He soon to went in the KFC.

He walked into the served table. He looked to the menu list, and bought the 'Economical Packet 1'. It was contain of a bowl of rice, a hot chicken and a glass of cola. It was so delicious and cheap. Next, he pay it and went to the table, sat, and.. EAT!

_Nyam.. nyam.._

_Errggghhh!_

"Hoeh.. I'm so full. Haha.." Kiba was content and laughed.

He was walking out while feeling his pocket. He took his car's key. But suddenly..

_Bruukk! Bruuakk! Brak! _

"Aww...!" A girl screamed after hit Kiba.

"Ohh, I'm sorry. I.. I haven't looked around. I'm sorry!" Kiba said.

"Ohh.. mm.. I.. It's okay!" the girl was smiling.

"Ow..mm.. hae..! Oh, hey! Your blouse's so dirty. I'll.."

"No.. no! It's okay. I live near from here. It's just a little problem", said the girl.

"Thank's.. mm.. May I know your name?" Kiba searched a chance.

"Ouch.. Hay, I'm Hinata." *holding Kiba's hand.

"Hay, I'm... Kiba. Oh.. I'll go home now. See ya!"

"Bye…!"

_Brrtt.. brrtt..!_ Kiba's I-phone vibrated. 'Oh! It's Naruto. He sent a messenger.'

_**Naru_chan**_

_Hey, Kiba! I'm sorry for yesterday. I'm just kidding. I'll change it. Hehe.._

_**Inu_maru**_

_No, no.. It's okay! I forgive you.._

_**Naru_chan**_

_Thx..! _

_Tomorrow is the end of holiday, isn't it? Let's go to school together!_

_**Inu_maru**_

_Of course..! I'll wait you in my apartment next morning._

_**Naru_chan**_

_Okay..! Butt.. Will we go out with your Gallardo?_

_**Inu_maru**_

_**Naru_chan**_

_:D_

At the morning, Naruto visited Kiba's apartment. He went by his little bike.

_Knock.. knock..!_

"Yeah, wait a minute!" Kiba said.

"Come on…!"

_Kreekk.. Bumm! _

Kiba locked his apartment door, and pulled Naruto out.

"Hey, be patient!" screamed Naruto.

"Hey, do you know? We will arrival a new student here", asked Naruto.

"Ohh, really? Really I care?" Kiba said without interest.

"Huuhh..!"

"I want to enter my class. I'm so boring", Kiba said without interest (again).

So, they entered to their class each. Their classes were different, but they were neighboring.

And some minute later, some teachers were coming in their classes. All students stood up and said greeting.

Some seconds later, a girl was entering Naruto's classroom.

"Okay, every body…! Your attention please! She want to introduce herself. Come on, girl!" the teacher said.

"Hi! I'm Hinata Hyuuga." She said.

"Okay, Hinata! Sit down, please!"

Suddenly, Naruto was quite and looked remember about something. Oh! It wasn't any student beside his seat. So..?

"Excuse me, May I sit beside yours?" asked Hinata.

"O.. ohh.. of.. course..! Sit.. down, please..!" Naruto was so confused. "Hay, I'm Naruto Uzumaki.."

"Oh.. hihi.. Hi, Naruto! Nice to meet you!"

"Hehehe.. Nice to meet you too..!"

So, the teacher was starting his lessons today. And 2 hours later, he ended his lessons. All of students have rested, and went out from the classroom.

Like usually, when this time, Naruto visits Kiba's classroom. He was running. But, there wasn't he. Naruto was so confusion. So, he went to the canteen. And there was he.

"Hey..! Ckckck..! I've searched you anywhere", Naruto complained.

"Hehe.. I'm sorry"

"Hufth~ Hey, you know what? Just now, there was a new student that came to my class. And.. She has sat beside my seat. Yeah! She's so beautiful. I've been in love with her. Hihi..." told Naruto.

"Oh, wow! I'm too. Just now, I met with a girl whom I met in KFC two days ago. You know what? It's a good time to… approach her. I've been in love with her too." Kiba said.

"Wow.. Amazing! We've been in love at the same time, and at the same place. I hope we haven't been in love with the same girl too. Haha!"

"Haha..! Exactly, Naruto! But, may I know that lucky girl?"

"Of course! I'm too. I wanna know her too!"

"Hmm, okay! Do you want to show her to me, when we back to the school? I'll do it too."

"Okay!"

"Deal?"

"Deal."

_Krriingg.. Kriing.._

"Okay! That's enough. You can go home now", the teacher said.

"THANK YOU, MISTERR…!"

Naruto ran to Kiba's classroom. And they met in front of Kiba's class.

" Hey, let's follow me! I'll show her!" Kiba invited Naruto.

"Yeah, I'll show her too." Naruto said

They walked into school gate. And some minutes later, Naruto met with her, and told it to Kiba.

"He.. he.. heyy! Kiba."

"What?"

"I found her!", screamed Naruto.

"Hey, I'm too", screamed Kiba too.

?

"THAT IS HER!"

**End Chapter 1**

**Is it bad? (Yeah, of course, it is!) I'm sorry! But, I wish that you want to see the next chapter..**

**Review it please!**

**YOROSHIKU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre: Friendship & Romance**

**Pairs: NaruHina, KibaHina**

**Summary: **

**I have two choices. But, I dislike both. Because,**

**If I choose my **_**Friend**_**, I won't get my **_**Love**_**.**

**But if I choose my **_**Love,**_** I'll lose my **_**Friend**_**.**

**-TRY TO SMILE-**

**Chapter 2…**

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed.

"Yes, she is who wears a light blue bag."

Naruto was so surprised and confusion, what would he did. He didn't believe it. And so was Kiba. They were fallin' in a biggest panic. It liked a darkness which surrounded them.

"Naruto, I think we have to discuss it." Kiba said, breaking the silence.

"Hmmh.." Naruto was grumbling. "I can't believe it."

-o0o-

Many clouds were gathering on the sky, covering the sun which looked shining the world. Darkness was covered the earth. And not too long, there were many tears falling from the clouds. The sky was crying, and so were Naruto and Kiba.

Naruto meditated. It looked no any hope for him. He couldn't say anything almost. And he was trying to say something finally.

"I will doubt myself, if our friendship is broken just because my ego."

"Hmmph.. I don't know, Naruto."

Kiba sighed. Because he didn't know, what he had to do too. 'If I let he takes Hinata, I will never know about her and her love', he conceal to his heart.

'But, if I take Hinata, I will lose him'. Naruto said in his heart.

A silence was covering to them for a long time. No any of them could say anything. Maybe they will be a statue for one night.

-o0o-

Not to think, there was 3 months Hinata went school in this new High School. And all the times, Kiba and Naruto were in a darkness of love. No any of them could say 'LOVE' to Hinata.

"Hey, dobe! Let's we study together in my home!" Sasuke invited Naruto.

"Hmm.. okay! Who are going to your home?"

"Just see them later!"

"HEY, YOU! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? DID YOU FOLLOW MY LESSON?"

Guy-sensei was angry and screamed after he saw Sasuke and Naruto were speaking. They were very surprised, and apologized to him.

"I'm sorry, sensei. I won't repeat my false", Naruto said it to his sensei while standing up.

"I'm too, Guy-sensei!" Sasuke said.

Guy-sensei was turning away his head.

_Fiuhh~_

-o0o-

"Okay, it's end of this lessons. You can go home now." Guy said while looking his watch.

"THANK YOU SENSEI", all of students stood up.

"Hey, Naruto. Will you?" Sasuke asked to Naruto.

"Of course! Let's go!" Naruto invited.

Sasuke invited all his friends to followed him. And then, they went to his home.

Finally, they arrived to Sasuke's home. It was very big, because Sasuke's parents were very rich and bought a big and beautiful house. But it was always quiet. Sasuke was always alone. His parents always go to work. Because of that, Sasuke very liked to play with his friends.

"Hey, let's we do our home work", invited Sakura.

"Yeah, we will. But, I need a smart student", Ino said, while smirking.

"Hahaha.. who is that?"

"You'll know!"

-o0o-

"Excuse me...!" Suddenly, a girl knocked the door.

"Oh.. she comes. Hi, Hinata-chan!"

At the same time, Kiba and Naruto were looking to her. And they couldn't do anything on their position. Didn't move entirely.

"Hey, guys! Have you known her?" Sakura said to all house occupants.

"Hi, Hinata! Come in, please.." Sasuke speaked.

**Kiba POV**

Oh my God, she's come? What was I dreaming on last night?

"Hi, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan! Hi, all!" Hinata said.

She's smiling. That is the sweetest smile I've ever seen. It makes me feel better. But it attacked my heart.

"Hi..!"

She look at me while smiling. She waves her hand. I answer her, try to smile. But it so hard.

"Okay, let's study!" Sasuke invites us.

I gotta sit on Sasuke's soft sofa and so the other do. But, what I see there? Hinata sits beside.. Naruto. It makes me negatives thinking.

'What will she do?'

'Will she loves Naruto?' Or..

'Has she been in love with Naruto?'

'But why? Why should him?'

And some minutes later, I look the worst moment.

"I never can do it!" Naruto's grumbling

"What happen with you Naruto-kun? Never say _I can't_! You must say _I can_!"

"Hehe.. I'm sorry! But, I can't do it.."

"Okay, I'll teach you! So..."

Why? Why I'm so sick? I can't see them even.

"Oooh.. okay, thank's Hinata-chan!" Naruto feel happy.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun. You're amazing. You never lose your spirit. I like you!" Hinata said.

What? 'I like you'? My heart beats very fast. It's a amazing pain.

I can't study. I can't think. I can't see anything.

I just can cry..

"Ehem.. oh my God, Hinata-chan! You fallin'in love with Naruto obviously" Sakura makes me awake. She adds my pain.

I look to Hinata and Naruto. I can't believe it. They're... blushing!

I can't stop my tears. It's falling. It's enough!

"Guys, I'll go home!" I say.

"It's so fast, Kiba. But why?" Sasuke asks me. But I can't answer his question.

"Hey, Kiba! How about me? Don't you care me?" Naruto makes me hotter.

I don't say anything. I just look at Naruto eyes. And running away...

**END Kiba POV**

Kiba taked his bag, and left them with many questions. And Naruto.. He was so sorry.

"Hmm.. maybe he sick. He sighed headache to me just now.." Naruto tried to made them understand. He hated it though.

-o0o-

-OPEN-

Kiba entered the supermaket. He wanna bought some foods for dinner. He brought a shop list, and found them.

But, he heard something suddenly..

"Hey Kiba, wait for me please!" Naruto screamed while running to Kiba.

But Kiba still walking and there was no any answer.

"Hey Kiba, stop walking please! Hey!"

_Tuk... tuk... tuk..._

Kiba's shoes voice. Just shoes voice. His mouth was locked. He didn't say anything. He just took some snacks and pulled his shop's basket to the cashier. He sped his feet up, and left N with many feeling of guilty.

Since that time, there wasn't a conversation and relationship anymore even. No talking, no laughing, no joy, and no friend. It just a clumsiness, hateness, and silent.

It continued was very long time. The truth, both of them couldn't endure from this uncertainty friendship though. Kiba was felt very lonely. His heart was very dry without friend.

"I guess, I have to come to him.." he said.

-o0o-

Next morning, Kiba went to the school with a smiling face and a joyful. He dispatient of what happen after this. He was walking with a big spirit and hopeful. But..

"_Hey, they're so harmony, aren't they? Ahaha..."_

"_Yeah,of course. Naruto was very lucky that got a smart and sweet girl. Unbelievable!"_

Kiba was hearing that conversation. It came into his ears.

"WHAT?"

So, he came into the voice source. He saw two girls who talking about their gossip. Yeah, there were Sakura and Ino.Kiba just looked and heard of them behind a stair.

_Bla.. bla.. bla.._

Few minutes later, that 2 girls went out. Maybe they went to their class.

He heard all of their voice. But he couldn't believe it.

"It's so impossible. I knew Naruto. He won't deceive me!" He said and tried to had calm his heart. Then, he walked to his classroom.

-o0o-

"Okay students, we had finished our lesson. Now, you can out from this class. Arigatou!" Kurenai-sensei said. And all students got out while running.

But, difference of Kiba. He was still thinking about some hours ago. and he canceled to met with Naruto. He was so sad. He didn't have his spirit more.

Kiba was walking around to lose his stress. He went to the school's park, hope would found a silent. But there.. showed him something which ake him felt worse. He followed it. And found it finally..

"Hinata-chan how can I proud of you?"

"Just there beside me, Naruto-kun"

:*

"I love you, Hinata-chan..."

"Naruto was hugging his girlfriend and had kissed her. They looked very comfortable. They were enjoying their life, and making a new pain for Kiba.

'Why? Why he didn't that for me?'

A silent was covering Kiba for some. Couldn't stop his pain.

"It's enough!" Kiba said and wanted to left them.

But,

"Hi, Kiba-kun! What are you doing there?"

"Ah?"

Kiba didn't do anything. But, he just tried to smile.

**Aloha...**

**First, I wanna say many thank you for your review!**

**Your flame even :P**

**But it make me had many spirit to write this chapter..**

**I have written it in many changes, haven't I?**

**I hope you want to see my next chapter. Maybe it is the last.**

**Hehe..**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHU...**


End file.
